Dehydrated mashed potatoes have been commercially available for many years. Many of these products are based on either potato flakes or potato granules. Consumers of mashed potatoes prefer the rehydrated (reconstituted) potatoes to include soft potato lumps characteristic of fresh mashed potatoes. In an attempt to duplicate the fresh mashed potato product, potato bits (e.g., crushed dehydrated diced potatoes) have been added to potato flakes or granules or a puree mix. However, mashed potatoes produced from such mixtures include firm, not fully rehydrated, potato chunks rather than the soft lumps. Moreover, the rehydration preparation time is substantially extended to reconstitute the potato pieces.
Various methods have been suggested for making quick-reconstituting dehydrated mashed potatoes. For Example, Mathias, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,758 discloses a method of making clusters of dehydrated potato agglomerates by contacting a bed of dehydrated potatoes with an aqueous binding solution containing milk solids to form clusters which are subsequently dried.
Rainwater, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,716 discloses a process for producing a dehydrated mashed potato product from incompletely peeled and trimmed potatoes, including the steps of mashing, slurrying, screening, and dehydration.
Beck, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,562 discloses a process for production of instant mashed potato products of varied bulk densities from a foamed slurry of cooked potato solids.
Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,325 discloses a process for production of instant mashed potato products by mixing potato granules and flakes, moistening to form a damp intermediate, and drying.
Rainwater, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,080 discloses dried agglomerated foods and the process for manufacturing. The process includes the steps of foaming a slurry, extruding the foam to form discrete pieces, coating the foam pieces with dry particles, and drying.
Beck, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,542, discloses a process for making dehydrated mashed potato products by mixing potato flakes with water to moisten, reducing the product temperature and holding for a time long enough to effect retrogradation of free starch, reducing the size of the potato flakes, and drying.
One method to produce dried potato mash which is not directly based on flakes or granules is proposed in Grufstedt, et al. publication WO 85/03204. It is not believed that this process was ever commercialized. The Grufstedt publication disclosed precooking, cooling and cooking potatoes as performed in producing potato mash powder (potato granules) and potato mash flakes. Then, the product is disintegrated by straining through a screen device or through a perforated plate, followed by drying and comminution. The publication discloses reconstitution in boiling water, which suggests a temperature intolerance for reconstitution. This water temperature intolerance is an undesirable trait for a commercial dehydrated mashed potato product.
Another dehydrated mash potato product which has been commercialized is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/245,841 filed Sep. 17, 2002. entitled Dehydrated Mash Potato Product & Process.